


Kugutsu

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: If you don't know what Kugutsu means, it means puppet in Japanese. I was inspired to write this after listening to Marionette by Ayumi Hamasaki. So that is why I decided to make this story.Touya experiences unfortunate events, but one certain event will change his life for good.
Relationships: Cheren/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Touya and Cheren were boys who lived in a region called Unova. They had normal lives living there. They would chat to one another through their phones or their Xtranscievers. They would hang out sometimes. Sometimes they would talk to Bianca.

Cheren did become a gym leader in Aspertia City. He also became a teacher too. He is a Normal type gym leader, then again. Touya decided to pay Cheren a visit. He walked to Cheren's house in Nuvema Town and knocked on the door. Cheren opened it. "Hey, Touya." He said to Touya. "Hey, Cheren!" He replied with a smile. "May I come in?"

Cheren nodded. "Of course." He replied and moved so Touya can enter in. Touya entered in Cheren's house and looked around. "Wow, Cheren. Your house barely changed." Touya said with a quiet snicker. Cheren blushed a little. "S-Shut up..." Cheren said quietly, loud enough for Touya to hear. Touya did a snicker in return.

Touya and Cheren talked during Touya's visit until Touya left his house. Touya decided to go back to his house and lied down on his bed. He loved everything about Cheren. His black hair, his blue eyes, his glasses when he had them, everything. He just loved everything of Cheren. Everything about Cheren was so loving to him.

But what he didn't know was that he would never see those looks again.

_**Never again...** _

Touya then began to feel drowsy. He then fell asleep on his bed. He dreamed of Cheren. In case if anyone hadn't noticed, Touya had a crush on Cheren. He slept very well. He knew that one day, he will confess to Cheren. _**Or so he thought**_.

* * *

Touya was sleeping until he felt a very hard shake on him. "W-what?!" He screamed until he saw who shook him awake. "T-Touko?! What is going on?!" He yelled at her. "Look, you can snipe me for this later! But something terrible is happening!" Touko replied. Touya can clearly see the panic in her eyes. "Well, what is going on?" He asked.

"It's Cheren! His house is burning!" She yelled. Touya stood there frozen.

_**'His house is burning!'** _

_**'His house is burning!'** _

_**'His house is burning!'** _

Those words kept repeating in his head and he runs out of his room and out of his house. Touko following behind him.

When Touya ran out, he saw Cheren's house in flames. Touko was right. His house is on fire. Bianca, Touya's mother, Touko, Touya, and other people who lived in Nuvema Town saw the burning house. He realized something. Cheren was not out of the house. Oh god, Cheren! He needed to save him!

Touya then ran into the burning house. "Touya!" His mother, Touko, and Bianca screamed as Touya ran inside.

"Cheren! Cheren!" He called out but no response. "Cheren! Cheren! CHEREN!" He yelled out. He kept calling out for Cheren until he heard a groan. He saw Cheren, stuck under a table after the table crashed on him. Touya pushed the burned table off. "Are you okay, Cheren?" He asked.

Cheren was dizzy a little. "I-I don't know..." He said in his dizziness. "Come on, I'll get you out." Touya said and Cheren slowly nodded. Touya took Cheren's hand and they tried to get out of the house that was getting consumed by the horrible fire. Cheren then heard a strange noise. He looked up to see a major part of the ceiling about to fall on Touya. "Touya, look out!" He screamed.

Touya looked up to see the falling ceiling. Cheren pushed Touya out of the way and the ceiling crashed on Cheren. Cheren let out a painful and a loud cry becuase of the burn. The ceiling was burning and it did landed on Cheren very hard. Touya gasped at the horrific sight. "Cheren!" He cried out and tried to get the ceiling off him but let out a loud yelp as he suffered first-degree burns from it.

"Don't worry, Cheren! I'll get you out!" Touya yelled as he tried to push the ceiling off. Just then, a little part of a ceiling fell on Touya's arm and Touya yelped. He looked at his arm. It was only a second-degree burn.

"Touya..." Cheren coughed out. I looked at him. "You have to get out...now..." He coughed out even more. I was shocked by this fact. "What?! No! I'm not leaving you, Cheren!" Touya yelled. Cheren looked at him. It seems that he had small tears in his eyes. "You have to...You'll die if you don't get out..." Cheren breathed out. "But you'll die if I don't get you out!" Touya replied.

Cheren looked around. He knew that the house was probably gonna explode in a matter of minutes. "Touya...go..." He groaned out. Touya started crying. "No, Cheren...I won't leave you!" Touya said while crying. Cheren looked at him once again. Touya saw his look. He wasn't mad at all. Instead, he was smiling? "W-why are you smiling, Cheren?" Touya asked to him while choking on his sobs.

"Touya, listen to me...I know you like me. I can understand that through your kindness towards me and all...But I don't want you to die here and now. You must live on." Cheren replied to Touya with tears finally falling down his cheeks. "I know I'm gonna die anyway...Go Touya... ** _Save yourself_**..." He replied. Touya heard those words and more tears fell down his face.

Touya nodded and left the house quickly. "Save...yourself..." Cheren breathed out before the entire house was engulfed in flames.

Touya managed to get out and look at the sight. Cheren was trapped. Touya knew that Cheren was gonna die. Touya looked at his mother. His mother was calling 911 to report the burning house. Touya then felt dizzy from being in the burning house. He then fell to the ground. However, Touya falling did made a loud noise in which everybody noticed.

Bianca ran to him. "Touya! Touya!" She called out. What Touya only heard was Bianca calling for him, police and the fire trucks coming, people screaming for help, his mother calling out for him, and nothing else. His vision began blurring. Touya then passed out and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Touya woke up in a room. He looked around. He was at the hospital. He looked around himself. Damn, he did suffer burns from being in Cheren's house. Wait...Cheren...Speaking of Cheren, where is he?

Touya tried to get up but felt his head hurt. "Oww..." He muttered in pain. He then looked at the burns. He suffered from second-degree burns. Suddenly, a doctor came in and Touya slowly sat up. "Doctor, is everything okay?" Touya asked to the doctor. "I'm afraid not, Black." The doctor replied. Touya felt worried.

"You suffered second-degree burns from that fire at your friend's house." The doctor explained. Touya felt worried. "What about Cheren? What about him?" Touya asked to him. The doctor stood there silent for a few moments and then shook his head. "He didn't make it. He suffered third-degree burns." The doctor replied. Touya felt everything around him fall.

His heart sank. Touya felt tears in his eyes. Touya then began to cry, loudly. "N-no! This can't be happening!" Touya yelled and he began crying. It was all becoming too much.

A lot too much.

"Why did this happen?!" Touya said and he continued to cry. The doctor lowered his head down gently as he saw Touya's reaction.

* * *

3 days have passed since that fateful day.

It was like everything was gray to him without Cheren.

It's like Touya can also see black, white, and gray.

Touya was released from the hospital. However, he didn't want to talk to anyone. Since he was the champion, people would walk up to him and snap pictures of him. He didn't mind them. But at the state he was in, he would cover his face with his hands and pull his hat down to show that he wasn't in the mood for pictures.

He reached to Nuvema Town and entered his house. His mom wasn't home because she went grocery shopping. He walked to his room very gloomy. He entered his room and got in the bed covers. He suddenly remembered what happened to Cheren. Especially how he died and where he died. His vision began to get blurry as tears began to grow in his eyes. He then began to cry to himself. "Cheren...Oh, Cheren...if only I told you how I felt about you..." Touya said while crying. "I...I love you..."

Touya covered his face with his pillow and sobbed.

_"Why did this had to happen...?" He said while crying._

He wished that he had the courage to tell Cheren his feelings. And now that Cheren is gone, he felt like he couldn't do anything without him. Cheren meant everything to him. It's like when he remembers a memory of Cheren, he sees colors. But without him, it felt like he only saw gray, no color...

Touya cried himself to sleep.

He did remember a certain memory in his dream.

But it felt like heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Touya was in one of Touko's parties. "I'm surprised she wanted her party in a ballroom." Touya said to himself. He stood there wearing a short sleeved collared white shirt, a black tie, a black dress vest, black pants, and black shoes. What else could he wear?_

_Did you expect him to wear a dress?_

_If that is the case, then you certainly have a wild imagination._

_Touya saw Bianca coming in wearing a green dress. "Bianca, hey!" Touya greeted. "Oh! Hi, Touya!" Bianca replied cheerfully and she ran to him, despite the fact she is wearing small heels. "Some party, right?" Bianca asked and Touya nodded. "Is Cheren coming?" Touya asked and Bianca nodded. "Yeah, he is." Bianca replied. "I wonder what is keeping him so late." Touko came in. "It looks like you guys came!" Touko said happily. Touya and Bianca nodded._

_Cheren came in but didn't meet up with them. He looked at his watch. "Hm...7:00 PM..." Cheren muttered to himself. What could he do? He didn't know. Cheren looked at himself. He came in to the party wearing a collared white shirt, a black dress coat, a black tie and black shoes. Suddenly, Bianca saw him. "There he is!" Bianca said and ran to him, almost tripping had Touko not caught her._

_Cheren flustered a little. To see them in front of him...it was making him feel claustrophobic. It made him feel slightly dizzy. "Y-Yeah, I'm here." Cheren said after a period of silence. Suddenly, the music changed. This music sounded lovely. It started off with 'ooh's. Touya remembered this song almost immediately. "Is this...The Night We Met by Lord Huron?" Touya asked and Touko nodded._

_Touko and Bianca headed to the center in order to dance. Touya and Cheren looked at each other._

_'I am not the only traveler who has not repaid his debt...'_

_'I been searching for a trail to follow again. Take me back to the night we met."_

_Touya and Cheren continued to stare at each other. Cheren's blue eyes filled with ideals meeting Touya's brown eyes of love. Why did they feel theirs hearts warm up when they get near each other. It didn't make sense to them_

_Touya and Cheren got closer. "Do you...want to dance with me...?" Cheren asked hesitantly. Touya nodded in return almost immediately. They got into a dance position. Once they were ready, they began to slow dance to the song._

* * *

Touya felt more tears falling down his face the moment he remembered the memory. His hand clutched onto the pillow more and he cried more.

* * *

Touya had cried himself to sleep. His mother walked in to see her son's face. His face as red from crying along with his eyes if he was awake. "Oh, Touya...I understand how you feel about Cheren's death..." His mother said quietly. Touya woke up to see his mother. "Mother!" Touya cried out and hugged her as he began crying again. His mother hugged her son as Touya kept crying.

Once Touya finished, his mother left to cook. Touya sighed and lied back down on his bed. He wished Cheren was still alive. He looked around and picked up a book Cheren gave him before the fire. He read it for 5 minutes. Suddenly, he heard a window break and his mother screaming. "Mother?!" Touya yelled. He put the book down. "Mother!"

Touya ran out only for a lamp to hit his head and was knocked out. Everything went black.

* * *

Touya woke up to see his whole house ransacked. The house was a huge mess. He looked around himself. His arm was bleeding from the glass of the lamp along with his head. Touya found some medical gear and fixed the injuries in his arm and wrapped it. Now his head was the hard part. He patched it up and wrapped the bandage around his head.

It was really hard due to parts of his hair. Suddenly, he noticed blood from the kitchen. "Mother...?" Touya said. He walked in only to gasp loudly. He saw that her mother has been shot to death. She also got stabbed.

"No...No, no, no, no..." Touya started panicking.

" _ **NO!!!**_ "

Touya screamed at the top of his lungs. Touya ran outside and began screaming. "Somebody! Help me! My mother has been killed!" Touya screamed while beginning to sob. Some people heard it and one of them called the police.

* * *

The police arrived and took Touya's mother's body into the ambulance truck. Touya kept sobbing quietly as he watched the scene.

* * *

Touya woke up to hear his doorbell ringing. Touya fixed his hair and opened the door to see one of the Shadow Triad standing there. "A letter for you." He aid and handed it to him. Touya looked at the letter and opened it.

 _Touya_ _Hilbert Black..._

_You may have received this letter from one of the Shadow Triad. Anyway, I would like you to come to N's castle. I would love to talk to you right now. If you choose to, the Shadow Triad will help you get there. And make sure to bring your stuff. Since your mother had died, we would love to provide you a home._

Touya just stared at the letter. He walked off. After getting ready for the day, he got a blue suitcase and packed the stuff he needed. He walked to the door and closed the front door. "Just take me to wherever I got the letter from." Touya said, broken from his mother's death. The Shadow Triad member nodded and grabbed Touya gently. "Hold onto your stuff." He said and Touya nodded.

And they were gone in one second.


	4. Chapter 4

Touya looked around. Sure, there were at N's castle but it looked even more...nice. Suddenly, a boy walked in. "Hello, Touya." The boy said. He looked even more nice than the castle itself. He was wearing a tuxedo. "Who..who are you?" Touya said. "I'm Calix." He replied. Touya looked at him closely. He looked a lot like Cheren. But he couldn't tell if it really is him. "Anyway, I'll show you to your room." Calix said before he walked off. Touya just stood there.

"Are you coming or not?"

He sounded monotone. He really did.

Touya nodded and he followed him. Calix began walking down again and Touya followed each step. As they walked, he looked at Calix. He really did look like Cheren. He saw the features of his face.

He has blue eyes and black hair. He didn't have glasses like Cheren did. Then, he realized something. Cheren doesn't wear glasses now. He wore them two years ago. So, maybe he isn't Cheren. But he didn't know. And he thinks that he will never know. He stopped in front of a door.

"In here." Calix said and opened the door. Touya looked surprised. The room looked too fancy. Touya felt his heart warm up, yet he felt it sink. Touya entered in and Calix closed the door immediately. Touya flinched and he half ran to the door. He didn't open it though. He heard footsteps walking away.

Why was Calix so cold to him?

How come he looks like Cheren when he isn't?

What could this mean?

Touya wondered many questions in his head. But his brown eyes widened when he remembered what happened. Cheren died in a house fire. His mother was murdered by a gunshot wound. Tears began to fill his eyes. All of this was becoming too much for him. It really is becoming too much.

Touya fell on his knees as he began to cry. First, Cheren...and now his mother...he didn't know what to do at this point. He felt like he was about to burst at any point.

"Cheren...mother..."

Touya continued crying. Unknown to him, Calix was walking outside. He happen to walk past his door and he heard it. Calix looked at the door. He heard it clearly. "Who is he?" Calix muttered quietly to himself.

Calix sighed and walked away from the area, not wanting to hear any more of Touya's painful sobs. As Calix walked, thoughts began to fill his head. What did Touya mean by that? He couldn't tell at all. Calix then walked to the throne room.

N and Ghetsis were there. "I see that you have brought our guest to his room." Ghetsis said and Calix nodded. "Yes, I have." Calix replied, his voice still monotone. "It has been wonderful for you to follow orders." N said to Calix and he nodded. "Alright, you may go do whatever until we need you." Ghetsis said and Calix nodded.

As Calix walked off, he experienced a head pain. A migraine. "W-What...?" Calix quietly mumbled. Why did his head hurt all of a sudden? Calix shook his head and began walking weakly. He stopped in front of Touya's door as he collapsed. Touya has stopped crying but he heard it. "Hm?" He opened the door to see Calix on the ground.

Touya picked him up and carried him to the bed and the door closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Calix woke up to see that he is on Touya's bed. Why is he in Touya's bedroom. He looked to see Touya sitting in a chair writing something. He didn't seem to notice that Calix has awakened. Calix lightly tapped on Touya's shoulder and he turned around almost immediately, flinching in the process. He looked at Calix. "I see you are awake." Touya said and Calix nodded.

"How come you took me to your room?" Calix asked to Touya. Touya stayed silent before he shook his head. "I don't know..." Touya quietly responded. "I feel hopeless since my mother and a close person died..." Calix looked at him, curious about this close person. "Close person?" Calix asked and Touya nodded. "First, I lost him...his name is Cheren." Touya started as he looked at the window. "I fell in love with him...but I couldn't confess to him."

This only made the migraine to come back a little.

"Cheren was my best friend since we were young. I fell in love with him when we both reached the age of 8." Touya continued explaning. "I remembered that when were both 14, we went on a Pokemon journey." Calix's migraine come back. It felt painful. But why did it feel painful to him? "I went to look for N and I didn't return to Unova for 2 years...during this, Cheren became a gym leader."

Calix's mouth opened suddenly as if Calix wasn't himself.

"Stop it! You are talking about me!" Calix screamed and Touya flinched. Calix realized what he said and he covered his mouth. Touya stared at him confused. Calix ran out of his room. Touya followed him. "Wait!" Touya screamed but Calix was gone already. "What did he mean by that?" Touya quietly mumbled to himself.

* * *

Calix ran inside the bathroom and he looked at himself. What the hell did he just scream to him? He didn't know if he is truly Cheren. Cheren is dead, so there is no way he can be him. Calix sighed and he looked away from the mirror.

He feels even more worse. What could he do? Touya heard him, but he wouldn't understand...right? Calix doesn't understand himself. Calix began silently panicking. What if he is Cheren? He doesn't know. He quickly ran out of the bathroom to his bedroom that was provided to him by Ghetsis.

He lied down on his bed. He felt uneasy. The best he could do was sleep. He felt his eyes close.

* * *

Touya wondered about Calix. Why did Calix say that? He just felt uneasy as well. Touya sighed and lied down on his bed. He sighed quietly and he fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

As Touya woke up the next day, he saw Calix standing there. "Breakfast is being served." He said before leaving. Touya kept staring before he got out of bed. Touya sighed and decided to leave the room to go shower. As he entered the bathroom, he saw clothes on the closed toilet seat. It was a white collared long sleeve shirt. He saw a navy blue dress vest and black pants. To finish it off, there was a black bow on top of it.

What is with these fancy clothes?

Touya shook his head and removed his clothes to shower. He didn't care at this point. He didn't care about where he lives now. All he wants to do is to survive. At least survive for _him_.

For Cheren.

But he remembered what Calix said. He was talking about him? What did he mean by that? Of course he didn't know. He wouldn't be able to. At least not yet. He showered in the warm water provided.

Once getting dressed in those fancy clothes, he heard a girl crying. Touya looked and noticed...Touko and Bianca? Why were they here? "I'm sorry for your losses..." He heard Ghetsis speak. Touya knew that this was complete bullshit. Did Touko lose her parents? Did Bianca lose her parents? It was all becoming confusing.

His heart began _aching_ again. He wished that he was with Cheren. Suddenly, that terrible memory came back.

* * *

 _He remembered that he_ _was sleeping until he felt a very hard shake on him. "W-What?!" He screamed until he saw who shook him awake. "T-Touko?! What is going on?!" He yelled at her. He remembered seeing total panic in her eyes. "Look, you can snipe me for this later! But something terrible is happening!" Touko replied."Well, what is going on?" He asked._

_"It's Cheren! His house is burning!" She yelled. Touya stood there frozen._

_**'His house is burning!'** _

_**'His house is burning!'** _

_**'His house is burning!'** _

* * *

Touya shook his head uncontrollably from that. "No...no!" Touya screamed before running away. He refused to look at anyone he passed. He ran into his room and locked the door. Voices of that memory kept echoing in his head.

* * *

_Touya..." Cheren coughed out. He looked at him. "You have to get out...now..." He coughed out even more. I was shocked by this fact. "What?! No! I'm not leaving you, Cheren!" Touya yelled. Cheren looked at him. It seems that he had small tears in his eyes. "You have to...You'll die if you don't get out..." Cheren breathed out. "But you'll die if I don't get you out!" Touya replied._

_Cheren looked around. He knew that the house was probably gonna explode in a matter of minutes. "Touya...go..." He groaned out. Touya started crying. "No, Cheren...I won't leave you!" Touya said while crying. Cheren looked at him once again. Touya saw his look. He wasn't mad at all. Instead, he was smiling? "W-Why are you smiling, Cheren?" Touya asked to him while choking on his sobs._

_"Touya, listen to me...I know you like me. I can understand that through your kindness towards me and all...But I don't want you to die here and now. You must live on." Cheren replied to Touya with tears finally falling down his cheeks. "I know I'm gonna die anyway...Go, Touya... **Save yourself**..." He replied. Touya heard those words and more tears fell down his face._

_Touya nodded and left the house quickly. He wondered why he followed Cheren's orders._

* * *

Touya felt his heart ache even more from this. Remembering that memory made him feel bad. He should have been with Cheren. He should have been by his side. He should have been with him in that fire, not caring if he dies along with Cheren.

With a loud sob escaping his mouth, he fell on his knees. More loud harsh sobs escaped his mouth. "Cheren...Cheren!" Touya said through his harsh sobbing. Calix heard this and opened the door. Touya continued crying. He didn't acknowledge Calix's presence.

Calix noticed Touya still crying. Claix quietly sighed. He realized what he was but he couldn't explain it. It was against Ghetsis's orders. Calix sighed quietly and left. He went to the bathroom and he looked at himself in the mirror.

' _Do it._ ' He heard a voice say in his head. It sounded like someone he knows.

Calix sighed quietly and looked at the bathtub. Maybe he should die. With a sigh, he took something out.

A blade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a double suicide attempt here. You have been warned

20 minutes have passed. Touya sighed quietly after sobbing a lot. He decided that maybe he should go to the bathroom to clean his face from his crying. He got up and slowly left his room. No sign of anyone. Good sign for him. Well, to him.

Touya sighed quietly again as he began to walk down the hallway. As he walked, he looked around. There was pictures. There was a picture of N. He then saw a picture of Calix.

Calix...

Maybe he should go see him. He sighed quietly and tried to go find him. He suddenly saw...blood? It was coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and noticed Calix.

Calix laid in the water filled bathtub, water diluted with blood and the blade stained with blood rested on the floor. "Oh my god...Calix!" Touya said and ran to him. Calix didn't move. He was unresponsive. Touya noticed Calix's wrists was slit.

Blood was pouring out very quick. "Calix! Calix!" No response. Touya realized. He looked at the blade. This could be a opportunity for him to be with Cheren. He grabbed the blade slowly. He noticed that Calix didn't even move one bit. He really was unresponsive.

Touya sighed quietly and he too slitted his wrists. Touya cried out in pain. This really felt painful to him, but he didn't care. He laid down next to Calix. For some reason, he felt a familar presence around Calix. It felt like he knew him from somewhere. As time passed, Touya began to slowly drift to unconsciousness.

"Cheren...I love you..."

He swore that he saw Calix twitch from that a little before his eyes closed.

* * *

"Touya! Touya!"

A voice called out to him. Touya woke up and saw Bianca and Touko. "Huh...what?" Touya murmured before being hugged by Touko. Bianca watched. "We found you and Calix bleeding in the bathroom." Bianca explained. "What were you two thinking of slitting your own wrists?!"

Touya realizes something. He's still alive.

"No...why am I still alive?!" Touya yelled and the girls heard it. "I...I want to be with Cheren! I want to be with him in death!" The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Even if you did die, it wouldn't solve any problems at all." Touko said. "Cheren wouldn't have wanted this, right?"

Touya stopped. He never even thought what would Cheren have wanted. What did he wanted? He didn't know anymore. "Where is Calix...?" Touya askwd weakily. Touko's blue eyes looked at Touya's brown eyes. "He's in another room." Bianca replied. Touya sighed quietly and laid back down.

His suicide attempt failed and so did Calix's. But why did Calix attempt to commit suicide as well? He didn't know. Touya decides that he needed answers. He got up weakly and walked out, careful to gently move his wrists.

* * *

As he walked down the hallway, he saw N look at him with a remorseful look. Why did N feel remorse? It's like N knew something and that he failed to tell him. Once Touya reached a room, he opened the door and saw Calix on the bed. Touya walked in.

He noticed that Calix remained unconscious. He noticed a stool next to Calix's bed and he sat on it. He wanted to ask Calix some questions, but this didn't seem like a good time right now...especially after that. But, seeing Calix in the bathroom...it made him wonder a lot of things.

Why did Calix attempt suicide? Why did he look familiar? Why did he sound familiar? There was a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but it would seem unanswered for right now. He noticed that Calix began twitching again. Touya looked at him as he saw Calix's eyes flutter open.

"Uugh...what happened?"

He then grunted in pain when he tried to move his wrists. "Don't move your wrists." Touya said sternly which caused Calix to look at him. Calix seemed a little irked by Touya's command. "I don't take orders from you." Calix replied. It was now Touya's turn to get irked.

"Well, says the one that slit his wrists!"

"But did you do that as well?"

Touya's eyes widened and he looked at his wrists. Damn, he was right. He did slit his wrists. "Well...I..." Touya couldn't figure the words for a reply. "Hmph, that's what I thought." Calix got out of the bed and Touya could swear that he saw Calix wincing. He couldn't bear to see Calix like this, even if he hated him.

"Stop!"

Calix stopped and he turned to him. "Silence." He sternly said before attempting to leave again. Touya growled quietly, ran towards him and grabbed him, despite the pain in his own wrists. This made Touya wince as he yelped in pain He heard Calix yelp as well. "Let go of me!" Calix yelled angrily. Touya refused and his grip got tighter like a vice, feeling pain shooting through his wrists.

"No, I won't!"

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Let go!"

"NO!"

"LET GO!"

Touya felt arms pushing him to the ground. Although, when he shoved him, Calix yelped as pain filled his wrists. He heard Calix fall on his knees. Touya looked at him as he saw Calix looking at his wrists. Touya crawled towards him, although this was hard due to his wrists. He then pulled Calix into a hug. He heard Calix gasp softly. "I...I'm so sorry..." He said quietly. Calix's eyes widened when he heard those words escape Touya's voice.

"I really am sorry...I didn't mean to say those words to you..." Calix sighed quietly and hugged him back after a while. "It...it's fine..." He replied monotone. They stayed in the hug for a few minutes. After those minutes pass, they stood up, feeling pain shoot through their wrists. "Let's go..." Touya said and Calix nodded.

* * *

It was now night time. Calix and Touya couldn't do much throughout the day because of their wrists. But they did talk with each other. It was like they became friends, despite the fact Calix was a monotone servant. It was like Touya's social personality and Calix's monotone personality worked together.

Touya changed into pajamas as Calix helped him. During this, they made small talk. Touya didn't know why Calix was helping him change pajamas but he didn't mind. He noticed that Calix was wincing as he helped. Touya kept telling Calix to be gentle with his wrists and Calix followed his order.

As Calix buttoned Touya's pajama shirt, Touya decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, Calix?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you come from?"

Calix looked at him. "What do you mean?" He replied back with confusion. "Like, did you come from Sinnoh or...?" Touya replied back as he tried to do anything that can allow Calix to understand. "Oh..." Calix replied, being able to understand. "I came from here." Oh, this means that he was born in Unova.

"So...what town or city did you live in?"

Calix was about to answer this but a knock on the door was heard. "Touya?" It was Touko. Calix then nodded slowly and stood up. "Goodnight, Touya." Calix said before opening the door to let Touko get inside the room and he left. "Are you alright?" Touko asked and Touya nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He replied.

Touko then looked at the door. "Are you really okay?" She asked and Touya nodded. "Yeah...anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. I suggest you do the same." Hilda nodded and she left his room after bidding Touya good night. Touya got in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was nothing but pure white.

Touya sighed quietly. "Don't worry, Cheren...I will find a way to join you in death..." Touya said quietly before drifting to sleep.


End file.
